Tell Me You Don't Love Me
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Erica has a choice to make does she choose the man she's always loved or the new guy who has caught her fancy! Sting OC john cena Oc many more fictional characters and others! i dont any wwe characters just just own mine it is pure fiction don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

Erica Flair Borden walked nervously around the dressing room. She did not want to see her ex-husband for anything in the world right now in fact seeing Steve was the last thing she needed. Her father Ric had talked him into joining the WWE in attempt to get them back together. Which surprised the hell out her considering it had taken her father years to accept Steve seeing as how they had begun dating in the middle of their year▓s long feud?  
"Dad I'm not going to talk to him I'm staying for your match and then getting the hell outta here"  
"Chicken"  
"No he made his choice he chose her"  
"You have five children together... I doubt you can stay away from him you've never been able to"  
"Rub it in why don't you!" Ric laughed "Hi Erica"  
"Steve...Bailey has a baseball game Thursday don't miss it." She said referring to their 11 year old son.  
By twenty nine Erica had given birth to Bailey, Natalie, Lindon, Leigha Ann, and Layla. "I need help with my makeup"  
"That's just a ploy to get me touch you and it will not work... How are Stephen, Garret, and Sue?  
"Sue and I aren't together anymore... the boys miss you"  
"How convenient for you if think you are gonna get me back you are wrong by the way your other kids miss you. Oh shit were did Leigha and Layla go"  
"Layla is with David and Leigha went across the hall to flirt with Shawn Michaels." Ric Stated. "What am I going to do with that child?" "She likes older men takes her after her mama." Steve stated with a grin. "Bite your tongue!" she replied brushing past him as he stood in the doorway she tried to ignore the heat that passed between them with simple gesture and strode purposely across the hall to find her best friend Shawna McMahon Hickenbottom and found her 8 year old daughter sitting in Mike's lap. "God I swear Shawna I'm going to kill my daddy for sticking me in Steve's path"  
"He doesn't know I'm dating John neither of them does"  
"Steve does mike kind of let it slip last weekend"  
"Lovely... just what I needed." Shawna cleared her throat and said through her teeth "Turn around." She turned to find her current boyfriend and she ex standing nose to nose with her five year old standing in between them "Daddy you always say no fighting so no fighting." she tried her hardest to shove them apart. "Lay baby I won't fight I'll just kick Cena's ass and call it a day"  
"Give it your best shot old man"  
"Oh no you don▓t at least not tonight or in front of my child." She rushed forward and picked up Layla. the next thing she knew her name was being called from front of the house She perched Layla on her hip and went to find a a monitor just in time to watch Candice Michelle talk smack about her. "Erica flair is basically the whore of Raw ... for those of you who don't she's basically going back and forth between my ex and sting...and I don't like it one bit so what do you say I kick her ass"  
"Oh wrong thing to say rookie." Erica said she handed Layla to Shawna and walked toward the ring. Her brother David tried to stop her. "You▓re not on contract here sis.■ "I will be by the end of the night now move." She left them all standing awe as her entrance music "welcome to the jungle." began "Candice doesn't know what she just did." she said as she watched the short curvy dark haired green eyed fine featured girl that is her best friend appear on the screen Erica▓s men standing behind her watching...

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Erica walked down the ramp determined strutting naturally. She stepped half in half out of the ring pausing bending over just long enough to torture Jerry Lawler and sent a wink his way just to piss Steve off.**

"**Ok Miss Michelle." she said with disdain dripping from her voice "You obviously have no idea who I am so I am going to take minutes to educate you….I am the daughter of a legend you know the one the limousine riding jet flying and yada yada guy sorry Dad but you monologue is to long …anyways you know him as the nature boy. If you are raised by the dirtiest you are bound to pick a few things up along the way. Anyways as for me being a whore….if you look up the definition John says your picture would be next to it… so darlin' I Don't think he wants you! As for Steve you can have him because I'm done after all whores like you like sloppy seconds don'tcha." **

**Candice slapped Erica. Erica dropped the mic Knife edge chopping Candice cleanly across the chest. She smiled slightly knowing it was good enough make her father proud she used sweeping take down to get her opponent off her feet she startled her punching her in the face repeatedly She was a south paw and used it to her advantage. She took pity on this sad excuse for a women's champ and got up off of her and instead placed her foot in the girl's throat. "Something for you to remember Michelle I'm a bitch I'll beat your ass Make you bleed Make you regret the day you ever screwed with me." with that she turned to leave making up the ramp before she was pan caked with a steel folding chair .**

**Seeing her knocked clean out both John and Steve rushed to the entrance both still in street clothes. Steve did what came naturally to him picking her up gingerly and carrying her back John shot Candice a dirty look.**

**They awoke her with smelling salts and she saw her daughters staring and standing terrified in the door way obviously forgotten in the chaos "I'm okay girls." they looked skeptical "Seriously boo bear, peanut I'm fine." she tried to set up but fell back into john's lap just then realizing he was the there "Oh hi honey." "Hi babe welcome back to the land of the living." Erica looked to the guys in a silent plea to help make the girls feel better. "Come here peanut you can feel momma's boo boo." John said referring to Layla She inched forward placing her fingers gently on the knot on the back of Erica's head "that's a big ow wee mommy." she said around the thumb placed firmly in her mouth as a form of security. "You girls want to help me doctor momma up?" Steve inquired "Yeah what do we do?" Leigha replied. Well you can go next door and ask Grandpa for that frozen bag of peas and Layla what do I do with you?…" "I kind of need some Advil…." "I have some ibuprofen in my bag I'll get it for you." John stated "Mommy needs something to take the pills with." Layla said "There's vending machine outside my dressing room you can get the drink while I get the medicine deal?" "Deal" He sat Erica up gingerly and slid out from behind her. John took Layla's hand and led her from the room. The EMT's came just as they left.**

**The paramedics determined quickly it wasn't anything serious and left.**

"**You know I hate to admit it but John's good with the kids." Steve said.**

"**We've been together awhile so he's had some practice and the kids like him which is a plus."**

"**How long you been seeing him?"**

"**Bout eight months."**

"**That long and you didn't tell me why?"**

"**You know the answer to that as well as I do."**

"**Fair enough… I want you back."**

"**I have been warned…. Fair enough… I can't believe I let that bitch get me like that it was a rookie move turning my back on her."**

"**Your sixth sense is off you'll get back." Just then Leigha walked in with the peas. **

"**What took you so long boo?" Steve inquired "Grandpa and I got into a tickle fight." "Let me guess grandpa lost." Erica said taking the peas from her and using them on her head the cold pack the medics had given her had already gone warm. **

"**No I lost but only because Uncle Dave helped him by holding me down."**

**And then Layla and John returned "and what took you guys so long?" "Layla had to go potty." "Wait…" Erica laughed "you took her to the potty." "Yes and you shoulda seen the look on Amy's face when she saw me standing outside that stall." Erica and Steve where now both laughing. "What there was no way I was taking her to the men's room." he handed Erica the pills and Layla handed her the coke. "Its ok man I've done the same thing myself many times." Steve couldn't deny the connection between John and Erica and his children. John realized it would be stupid to deny the connection between Steve and Erica. Both men realized they'd have a fight on their hands to get or keep what they wanted and what they wanted was Erica and with that simple realization a silent challenge hung in the air.**

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Author's Note

I'm a bit blocked so if any of you have any ideas email me at 


End file.
